


and they were roommates

by beece



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Roommates, Smoking, i'm so sorry i had to break in the ship tag, i'm the first person to write anything with cody, possibly canon divergent because i'm posting this right after the first ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beece/pseuds/beece
Summary: just two bros hanging out! very normal! :)also known as "pete gets his kisses in"
Relationships: Pete the Plug/Cody "Night Angel" Walsh
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm publishing this at 4:30am so if it sucks please let me know and i will absolutely not take the criticism. shoutout to my friends ezra and meri for proofreading this and also to my twitter followers for enabling me. i'm the first person to publish fic with cody in it and that might not be a good thing. enjoy!

Being around a chainsmoker probably isn’t good for Pete.

But he doesn’t care, he thinks, because right now he’s watching a cute boy take drags off what is truly just the filter of a cigarette with the tiniest bit of tobacco clinging to the end, while the two of them watch a Cartoon Network show on Pete’s laptop. Cody catches Pete’s eye and rustles around in his pocket for his box full of cigarette butts (gross, dude) to offer one to Pete.

“Nah, man, I’ve been off of pretty much everything except coffee for a while,” Pete says, flashing his golden “2 months sober” chip that he’d fashioned into a pin on his bomber jacket. “Thanks though.”

Cody nods and puts the box next to him on his bed. “Hey, congrats, dude, that’s a big st-” He starts to congratulate Pete while moving to take his cigarette out of his mouth, but it’s truly so tiny that he can’t grab it just right and an ember catches the tip of his thumb. 

“Ah, shit,” he groans, stomping the butt out on his wooden floor and rubbing his thumb against his forefinger.

“Oh, here,” Pete starts, grabbing Cody’s wrist with one hand and rummaging in his pocket with the other. “I got a band-aid in here somewhere…” He turns to look at his pocket, and by the time he finds one and turns back to Cody, Cody’s finger has found its way into his mouth to soothe the burn.

With Pete’s hand still around his wrist.

Pete stares at his hand where it meets Cody’s arm and Cody stares at Pete’s face. They stay there for a few seconds (it feels like both an eternity and just a brief moment because they’re both incredibly touch starved) as they both feel their faces flush before Pete silently hands Cody the band-aid and places his hands in his lap. They both sit facing forward (parallel to each other), the sound of cartoon violence still coming from Pete’s laptop. Cody wraps the band-aid around his finger and tries to focus on the show for a minute or so before he and Pete begin talking at the same time.

“Are you into dudes?” Cody asks.

“Do you want me to just buy you cigarettes?” Pete asks a slightly less personal question. He pauses before laughing. “Yeah, man, I’m into dudes. I’m bi.”

Cody nods and attempts to go back to watching the cartoon.

“Are you?”

“Oh, nah, man, you don’t have to- you don’t gotta buy me anything,” Cody waves his hand semi-dismissively as he grabs his cigarette box again.

Pete chuckles. “No, I mean, like, are you also into dudes?”

Cody clicks his tongue and nods slowly. “I’ve hooked up with a bunch of guys. Never really labeled it though,” he says as he takes another cigarette into his mouth.

Pete hums in acknowledgment before taking a sip out of his water bottle (Kingston made him get a huge reusable metal one while they were still living together). “That’s cool, man,” he nods.

~

They’re a few hours into their cartoon binge watch, and Cody has finally let the awkward moment lapse. They both got into comfier clothes at some point, Pete opting for a pair of sweatpants and a giant I HEART NY shirt he got when he first moved to the city (he is not immune to tourism), and Cody wearing a pair of those Cookie Monster pajama pants that every middle class white girl owns with no shirt (for absolutely no reason).

Pete’s gotten more relaxed, leaning against the wall while Cody ties up his hair, having just (mostly unsuccessfully) scrubbed off his eye makeup. Cody leans back against the wall, fixating on peeling off his already chipped black nail polish. He glances over at Pete and chews the inside of his cheek before speaking up.

“Pete.”

Pete hums in acknowledgment.

“I- Okay. As, like, a dude-” Cody cracks one of his knuckles. “Do you think I’m, like, attractive?”

Pete cracks a smile. “Yeah, man, you’ve got this like…” He trails off for a second while he looks Cody up and down. “Goth-y thing going on, kinda intentionally disheveled. It’s pretty hot.” Pete runs his tongue over his teeth playfully.

Cody swallows hard, looks away from Pete, brushes a loose hair behind his ear, checks his phone, literally anything to not have to confront the fact that Pete just called him hot. Pete frowns.

“Hey, I’m sorry if that went too far-” Pete brushes his hand against Cody’s arm in an attempt to comfort him and Cody damn near jumps out of his skin. Pete’s eyes widen. “I’m gonna- I should leave, I’m sorry, dude-”

“Pete, no, you’re, uh- you’re fine.” Cody tries to reassure Pete. “You’re pretty hot yourself. ‘Intentionally disheveled.’”

Pete lets out a laugh and runs a hand through the longer part of his hair. “Not sure how intentional it is for me, but I’ll take the compliment.”

“Hey, I’m the dude who can’t afford full cigarettes, same here,” Cody chuckles. The two share a laugh before trying, again, finally, to focus on this show (Pete has completely lost any sort of grip on the plot, but he really doesn’t mind). Cody goes to light another cigarette butt, pauses, then puts his lighter and box on the ground so he won’t be tempted again (for now). He glances over at Pete, only to realize that Pete was already looking at him- who knows for how long, but Pete’s, like, really looking at him. Cody wordlessly lets Pete stare at his arms for a moment longer.

“Pete.”

“Hm?” Pete snaps his eyes up to Cody’s.

“Can I kiss you?”

Pete doesn’t give himself time to think about it before he pulls Cody closer to him by the neck and presses their lips together.

God. Cody tastes like… cigarettes (obviously), but there’s something dark and sweet there, like cinnamon and cloves and the smell t-shirts at Hot Topic have.

Pete’s pulled out of his thoughts for a moment at the feeling of Cody’s hand gently cupping his cheek, gentler than anything he’d seen from Cody since the two met. Cody can feel himself softening, he thinks, but he also thinks it’d be worth it to be vulnerable to Pete.

There’s something new and exciting and mysterious here, and Pete thinks he could follow this path wherever it goes if Cody would let him.

(Cody is thinking the same thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoyed that! feel free to yell at me about it either in the comments or on twitter (my @ over there is happyattlive). i'm also on tumblr at beece, but i'm much more active on twitter. now if you'll excuse me i am going to pretend i never did this <33 being gay is a game and i'm losing


End file.
